Black Cat's Revenge
by S k i n n e y L o v e
Summary: Felicia Hardy will never forgive Spider-Man for keeping her father locked up in jail. She is dead set on getting her revenge. She learns of Spider-Man's connection to Ben Parker, will she find out who's behind the mask? Will she reveal who he is to the world? Or will she fall for the vigilante? After all, he is her weak spot. Set in Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :) So this is a short story that focuses on the Black Cat and Spider-Man. It's basically a idea that came from the TV show, Spectacular Spider-man. This is only going to be a couple chapters. This story starts several days from the episode in season two when Spider-Man is testing out the safety of a prison cell for super villans. Only, the Green Goblin sabotages it and releases all the bad guys in the prison, including some super villains. Thankfully, the Black Cat was there trying to break out her father. She helped Spidey take down all the guys. Anyway, this is sort of a 'what if' type of story. Enjoy reading and review please :) I'm open to all kinds of critique.**

* * *

Several bitter tears rolled down her stained cheeks. Her light green eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the tears. _Felicia Hardy does not cry._ _This is pathetic... Get a grip..._ The same words repeated over and over in her mind and slowly, the salty tears were gone. Her peachy pink lip was still quivering slightly, but at least she was able to control her tears... Either that, or she ran out of tears. A long, platinum strand of hair fell from behind her ear and hung annoyingly over her eyes, the ends of it dangling below her chin. With a huff, she harshly pushed the bit of hair back into place. Felicia's eyes looked down at her legs which were clad with a thin, dark blue leather. At night it looked black, but during the day, the hints of midnight blue would stand out. Slowly, her knees crept up to her chest. Her shaking arms wrapped around her calves. She had never felt so alone... So helpless before. A soft breeze picked up, toying with the white hair on her costume, along with the real hair on her head. The great city below stretched out for miles on end, making her seem so very small. Bright lights from the city lit up the sky, making most of the stars invisible. Her eyes scanned over the sidewalks that were overloaded with people, the traffic in the streets, despite how late into the night it was. She replayed what happened earlier that day, living in the few moments she had alone with her father before she was forced to leave him to his death sentence.

_"Hi Daddy," A young, beautiful face poked out from the fresh whole in the ceiling. The older man took in the long silver hair that hung down in the air, still framing the girl's face perfectly, despite her being upside down. All he could do was stair into her unusual light green eyes and breathe in the sight of his beloved daughter. _

_"Felicia! What are you doing here?" He scolded lightly, but that could not hide the happiness his voice portrayed. His dull eyes lit up, oh how he missed her._

_"I'm breaking you out of here." She replied nonchalantly. She fell through the circle in the ceiling, but just like a cat, she somehow gracefully landed on her feet. _

_"Felicia, honey, this is the worst possible time... Spider-Man is here, and-" The silver haired man was cut off._

_"Spider-Man?" Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, a small smile made it's way on her bright red lips. _

_"Haha... Maybe torment was a poor choice of words... Can't we just talk out our problems or something?" Spider-Man's voice carried into the cell that Felicia was in. _

_"Mmmm..." A look of lust and want covered her face. Without hesitation, she walks out of the cell and seductively leans against the metal door. She took in the scene of Spider-Man wrapped up in ropes with a large man squeezing him and another about to make him a personal punching bag._

_"Ohh boys..." She drawled out, "Is Spidey really the best dance partner available?" A hand shot out of the darkness behind her, she looked up into her father's face. _

_"Felicia Hardy, what are you thinking?" He whispered quietly so only she will hear._

_"What can I say? I got a little crush.." She breathed out, turning her head slightly to make eye contact with the red and blue hero. Her father's mouth dropped open. Felicia is interested in that Spider guy? Great. The girl took advantage of her father's distraction and in a second she was out of his grasp and out in the open, ready to fight the men._

_"Its... It's a chick." One of the guys said, standing up taller, swallowing quickly, he swayed a bit 'cause his head was getting dizzy from the sight of her.. Felicia of course was used to that sort of reaction in men. They all found her irresistible._

_"Brilliant deduction sherlock," Spider-Man quipped, lifted his legs up and kicked the guy about to punch him in the chest, knocking him off his feet. The guy known as Silver Mane flew backwards, right into Felicia's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and with a hard push, he was flung over her shoulders, landing on the ground with a hard thud, unconscious. Spider-Man quickly shot webbing up on the mustache of his captor, he yanked on the webs hard, making the large man growl in pain. He released the boy and placed his hands on his throbbing face. Spider-Man took advantage of this and landed a solid punch on the left side of the guys face, making him stagger to the ground from the mind-blowing impact._

_Felicia kicked out at the dark skinned man, laid several harsh jabs on his face, and then with one last punch sent him flying into the metal bars of a prison cell. She looked over just in time to see a robot version of Mysterio lunge for her torso, she did a backflip and dodged the attack. She landed pressed up agains the back of another body... The lean, muscular frame of Spider-Man. She shifted back and rubbed her body slightly against him. She smirked when a muffled groan escaped his lips. Not being able to continue torturing Spider-Man with her body, she ran foreword and attacked the man who was coming for her. She swung her leg up and kicked the man's head, right after it Spider-Man shot out a web over his eyes, blocking his vision. He reached a arm out and grabbed the Black Cat's waist and pulled her into the same cell she came out of. Quickly, he reached out and attempted to close the door, but it fought against him. Finally, the door was sealed shut when he covered the whole thing, including the hinges, with his webbing. Creating a shield of protection from the criminals on the other side._

_"Cat! You're a sight for sore eyes." Spidey says thankfully, not paying much attention to the other man in the cell who was hiding in the shadows._

_"My curative powers aren't limited to the eyes," She says in a low voice, taking a small step towards him and placing a finger on his chest, tracing the black spider logo._

_Spider-Man leans into the touch for a split second before he comes back to reality. He shifts away from her finger and chuckles, knowing what game she was playing. "D-don't start," the words stumble out, she instantly knows that he doesn't truly mean it. "What are you doing here?" He asks, trying to take her mind off of seducing him.  
_

_"Oh, you won't like it boy scout." Felicia steps towards the corner of the cell where her father is hiding. The man quickly tries to get her to realize that he cannot show his face around Spider-Man. "But I'm here to bust out my dad." She finishes. The silver haired man is pulled out of the shadows and all he wants to do is to drop dead. "Meet Walter Hardy. AKA, the Cat Burglar." She informed the primary colored boy. During the introduction, Walter's grey eyes stare at the ground in shame. _

_Spider-Man takes a step back in shock. "That face..." He whispers, not really intending to say it out loud. Suddenly memories flood through his brain of the Cat Burglar killing his uncle. In a blink of a second, his posture turns rigid and his eyes visible narrow and glare at the man before him._

_Felicia is surprised with the Spidey's cold response. Soon the voice of the Rhino was heard, and quickly they all jumped into the whole in the ceiling. As they were crawling through the air vents of the prison, Spider-Man started speaking in a low, threatening voice._

_"Just so you know, I will **never** let you bust this guy out of jail." He informs the Black Cat._

_"Says the Spider desperate for the Kitty Cat's help." She joked lightly._

_"Not that desperate. **Never **that desperate." Spider-Man growls. _

_"Jesus dad, what did you do to this guy?" Felicia asked, confused. She didn't even know Spider-Man could ever have a dark side. He just always seems like always happy kind of guy. It made her want him so much more._

_It was later when they got out of the air vents and devised a plan on how to escape from the bad guys when Felicia learned why Spider-Man was so upset._

_"As the Cat Burglar, I took pride in not harming anyone." Her father began to explain, "But as I got older, I got afraid... So I bought a gun. I never intended to end Ben Parker's life. It haunts me everyday. So I'll turn on the gas. I deserve to be in jail for what I did. I am truly sorry, Spider-Man." Walter Hardy stared at the boy in the mask, taking in the stiff posture, the glared eyes._

_"You are not forgiven. I will never forgive you for what you have done." Spider-Man growled. Those words were etched in Walter Hardy's brain permanently, creating a whole new wave of sorrow that covered him._

Felicia let out a shaky sigh and the memory of what happened a few hours ago stopped. For a brief moment, the memory of her talking to Spider-Man over took her mind. She cried in front of the vigilante. She swore to never forgive the ex-hero. She stood up, trying to stay strong. What she needed was some closure. The way to get closure would to avenge her father's years of wasted life from rotting in that prison cell. Taking a step foreword, she found herself teetering on the edge of the highest building in New York. She took a deep breath, relaxing all her muscles and dove head first off the building. The bitter cold breeze whipped around her hair, lightning flashed in the distance. Soon, fat droplets of rain poured down. She ignored all of this and still maintained her perfect dive through the air. She opened her eyes against the wind and began to calculate the distance from the ground and where the nearest building was. With perfect timing, she released a cord that had a sharp spike on the end. It flawlessly sailed through the air and sunk into the concrete walls of the nearest building. Soon she was flying towards the building, landing against it with a thud. Her claws sprung out of her finger tips and sunk into the concrete, holding her to the side of the building. Felicia saw that the top of another lower building was within jumping distance. Pushing off the wall with inhuman strength, she leapt towards the roof of the low building. Gracefully, she landed on her two feet, perfectly balanced. She was now soaked through to the core with cold rain, the wind not backing down either. She forced herself to not shiver. Her eyes drifted down towards her body suit, a groan escaped her lips. _It's going to take forever to peal this off me since I'm wet._

__She left the small building and was traveling to her small apartment. She effortlessly leapt through the air, from roof top to roof top. Thanks to the super solider formula that was flowing through her veins. It wasn't the same formula that was given to Captain America, but a more refined one based off of a wild cat. It had a few side effects... Like how she had actual claws that came out of her finger tips. She had a stronger sense of smell, and pin point accuracy vision. Felicia now had inhuman strength and would of made a amazing super solider. Only soon as she had gained her powers and trained in them, she destroyed the formula and all the scientists who knew it. All the research data she wiped out. She did not want anyone else to receive her same formula. Some could call it a greedy thing to do, others could see it as a act of heroism. Felicia herself was still pondering over what her true antics behind it were.

Eventually the girl made it to her cheap apartment. She climbed through the window and plopped onto her couch, struggling to take off her body suit. Nearly a hour later, Felicia lay in her bed, in nothing but a long, loose t-shirt. Her hair was carefully placed into a loose pony tail. Her Black Cat costume was hanging up in her closet, staring out at her. Her mind was wondering through several ideas on how she could get back at Spider-Man. Her mind kept pulling blanks on her. She sighed and decided to get some rest. Maybe she could think up something tomorrow.

I was far to early in the morning for anyone to wake up, but Felicia sat bolt upright, beads of sweat collecting on her brow, her chest dramatically going up and down as she breathed heavily.

"I got it!" She whispered, the perfect plan on how to avenge Spider-Man. Her father mentioned that he killed a guy named Ben Parker... Spider-Man was clearly a emotional mess when the name was mentioned. _"I am truly sorry for your loss." _Her fathers words rung in her head. The man he killed must of been a close friend to Spidey... Possibly a relative! All she's going to need to do is find out everything she could possibly find out on this man. She needed to know who he knew... Any guy that could look around Spidey's age has a high probability of being him. She smirked, her green eyes glinted with curiosity. _Watch out Spider-Man. The Cat has caught onto your trail, hide if you want... But I'll find you. I'm about to know more about you than you could of ever dreamed._


	2. Chapter 2

**So I understand that my version of the Black Cat is probably a little OOC... I haven't had any complaint yet, but for this chapter, I just might. Sorry. Also, I got a new laptop! :D My other one had a broken keyboard and I couldn't use any word documents without it freezing up, so the only way to write chapters was to export them from the previous stories I had written... Now I got a working keyboard and Microsoft Word, so be prepared for mores updates! :D Please excuse my typos, I write my chapters quickly and don't usually have time to give each one a thorough edit.**

* * *

The bright morning sun shone through the cracks in the blinds, illuminating small areas of the cheap room. The small bed in the corner of the room was unmade, the covers strewn at the bottom of the bed, the pillows smushed together, and the sheets all wrinkled up. The creamy white carpet had various clothing and other items scattered around it carelessly. In the middle of the messy room sat a lean, feminine figure. Her almost white platinum hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders, several silky locks of it were hovering around her face. Felicia was hunched over a pad of paper, in her right hand was a simple black pen that was carefully writing each letter in neat, precise strokes. Her light eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her light green eyes trained on the pad of lined paper, not wandering off to anything else in the room, or out the window. On the first page of the pad, she was writing down a list.

_Spider-Man Clues, _she wrote on the first line.

_ Was close (relative maybe?) to a man named Ben Parker._

_Looks to be in his late teens... Probably around my age. _

_Doesn't have a beard or mustache. _She smiled, remembering their kiss.

_Smart, maybe some kind of science nerd. _

_We seem to be equal height... So 5'9/5'10 _

_Light build, more like a swimmers body._

_Light weight. For sure not above 180 pounds._

She let out a sigh, her pen tapped the paper in thought. That was all she knew about him. _It'll be all I know if I don't start researching soon, s_he thought. Felicia pushed herself away from the wooden chair she was sitting on and stood up swiftly. She walked towards her closet and opened the little wooden doors and pulled out normal civilian clothing. She went with a low cut white and black striped halter top, black skinny jeans, and black heels. She preferred wearing the color black because it always looked great with her hair, and the white popped out the light green in her eyes. She was wearing a more alluring outfit, one that accentuated all of her curves and showed off her toned body. Today Felicia Hardy was searching for answers and answers she will get. Her hair fell freely around her shoulders, she wore no jewelry, bare minimum amount of makeup, light purple lipstick, tad of blush, mascara, and dark grey eyeshadow. Before walking out the door, she grabbed a medium sized purse. Grabbing the pad of paper, her pen, and her Black Cat costume, she stuffed it all into the bag.

It didn't take long for her to reach the coffee shop that had a computer. Felicia ordered a simple coffee, teasing the poor boy who took her order by speaking in a light, seductive voice. His voice wobbled, he stuttered and made a complete fool of himself. She smirked and waited patiently for her coffee. Once she had it, she walked over to a available computer. Sitting down on the stool, she opened up a web browser. Taking out her pad of paper with the list of things she knew about Spider-Man, ready to write down any new information she may discover. Looking at the first thing on the list, she typed in Ben Parker in the search engine. A small groan escaped her lips as she looked at the millions of results. _Need to narrow this down..._ She then added New York City to her search. Her eyes scanned the first page, finding nothing, she went to the next page. _There! _Excitedly, she clicked on the link. The page loaded, it was a newspaper article. _ Carjacker Kills Old Man, _she read the title of the article. _Perfect. _She knew that the carjacker was her father.

_Benjamin Parker was shot by a carjacker after refusing to give his car over. The old man did not die alone, his young nephew found him right before he breathed his last. _

Felicia read the first line, skimmed over the article, not finding anything else interesting. That was, until she reached the last paragraph.

_Officials say that the Carjacker was brought to justice by the new wrestling star, Spider-Man. The guy left before anyone could question him. Afterwords, it was said that he quite his wrestling job._

Her green eyes widened. _Spider-Man, a ex-wrestling star? _She chuckled. Taking her pen, she added to her list, _Ex-wrestler. _So that was nine things she knew about the guy. Her mind wandered towards the part in the paper were it mentioned Ben's nephew. _Hmmm._ She bit her lip and was on the search to find out who this nephew was. After many failed attempts, she finally found a bio on the guy.

_Parents: Richard and Mary Parker. Deceased._

_Current family: May Parker. Ben Parker, deceased._

She read on and didn't find out much. There wasn't any picture and besides his relatives, there wasn't much details except that he lived in New York, was some kind of science prodigy, went to Midtown High. She added him to the list. _Peter Parker-? _

"Now what?" She asked out loud, to no one in particular. Her mind wandered to the recent knowledge that Spider-Man used to be a wrestler. A smirk grew on her face. _Spider-Man New York Wrestler,_ she typed into the search engine. This time, the very first result was a article on the guy. Not only that, but there was multiple fan sites, newspaper articles, and pictures. She clicked on a newspaper article. Soon as the sight loaded a picture of a light weight guy in a poorly made Spider-Man costume popped up. She nearly laughed at the pathetic picture. _Spidey-boy has really upgraded since then. _ She skimmed the article.

_"The guy came from nowhere." _

_"Don't know how he did it, but he was able to beat the biggest and toughest of guys."_

_"Was a cocky fellow. Let the stardom get to his head."_

She read the last quote slightly confused. That did not sound like Spider-Man she knew. Sure he was cocky in his fights, but he was not arrogant, or self assured. He put the needs of others way above his own. She went back to the search results, eyes scanning the titles. _Spider-Man lets robber go. _She clicked the promising title. She was shocked with what the article said.

_Spider-Man lets the famous Cat Burglar get away with a bag full of cash. _

_"How did it happen?" Asked our reporter._

_"I didn't pay him enough money... The guy got angry and stormed out. Next thing I knew I was robbed. It is a narrow __hallway. Spider-Man was standing right there, completely blocking the path. Right when the guy reached him, he moved and let the guy go, not even attempting to stop him." Said the guy who was in charge._

_"Why do you think he did it?" Questioned our reporter again._

_"The guy said and I quote, 'I fail to see how that's my problem.' When I asked him right after it happened. He looked real smug, since that was the same thing I told him when he accused me of not paying him enough money. Then he just walked away and we never saw him again." _

Felicia's green eyes widened slightly. _He looked the the other way for my father... Walks down the streets to find Ben Parker shot by the same man he let go. _She thought sadly. Now it made sense when she asked him to look the other way while she bailed her father out of jail and he replied with, _"I looked the other way for him once... Never again will I do it again." _She sighed. Now she just had to find out how Spider-Man knew Ben Parker. He could be Peter Parker... Or, he could be Eddie Brock. She remembered reading about the guy when she found Peter's bio. Apparently Eddie's parents died during a plane crash, the same plane Peter's parents were on. He was supposed to be real close to the Parker Family. Only thing was, he was a freshman in college, but he to was very intelligent in science. Had a internship at the ESU lab with Dr. Curt Conners. Ironically, so did Peter Parker. _I got two leads. I just hope I am looking in the right places. _Felicia smiled humorously, a idea just came to her. In the web browser she typed in, _Spider-Mans Identity. _She found a newspaper article from the Daily Bugle pop up with the title, _Who's behind the mask? _Clicking it, she waited for the page to load. Felicia shifted back in shock, a large picture of Spider-Man's face popped up, only one half was the masked vigilante while the other half was a average, _but quite good looking, _she added, boy. He had brown hair, brown eyes. She scrolled past the picture and skimmed the article.

_Peter Parker Spider-Man? _Was that first line, it seemed to jump out at her.

"_It makes sense... He is the only guy out there who can even get a picture of the guy. That and he some how is always at the crime scenes that Spider-Man appears at." Said a journalist at the Daily Bugle._

_"Alright, fine. Spider-Man calls me whenever he is about to bust a crime. The guy is a bit of a attention hog." Admits Peter Parker. After interviewing everyone Peter knows, we have not found any hard evidence, but several suspicious things. One guy, Eddie Brock, a close friend of Peters, was dead sure that Peter was Spider-Man. Yet, another guy, Flash Thompson, a guy who goes to school with him, says that he is most definitely not Spider-Man. Several people laughed at the question, but Doctors Curt and Martha Conners responded with a quick, "No Comment!" _

Felicia smirked, not bothering to read the rest of the article. She then went back and found a retraction from the Daily Bugle with the cover saying, _Peter Parker is NOT Spider-Man. _She looked over the article and apparently Eddie Brock was put into heavy lockdown and confinement for becoming mentally unstable along with bonding to a alien life form that corrupted his brain and turned him into the black monster that looked a awful like a buffed up, evil version of Spider-Man.

_Well then. _Felicia concluded, taking her pen and crossing Eddie Brock's name off the list of Spider-Man suspects. Now she just had one guy, Peter Parker. _I'm going to find him. I need to talk with him, I should be able to tell by his voice or personality if he is that wall crawler._

She deleted the computer's history after she wrote down the information she just learned on her list. Felicia picked up the cup of the barely touched coffee and threw it out.

Felicia walked down the busy sidewalks of New York city, she was headed towards a dark alley to change into her Black Cat costume.

Several minutes later, a nearly black costumed figure was racing across the New York skyline. Thin metal cables assisting her way from building to building. A small trickle of sweat working it's way down her face. The temperature was slightly hotter then it usually was for a sunny spring day. She preferred colder weather, especially since her suit was made out of a leathery material with tuffs of fur on her arms and legs, making it quite uncomfortable in the heat. Her mind was wandering over various topics, one of them being if she was headed in the right direction to get to the Parker's household. It was at that moment when she heard the police sirens. Her eyes glanced over at the speeding cop cars below. _Spider-Man must be near by, _she thought. Felicia turned around and began to follow the cop cars from a distance, just barely keeping them in sight. Within seconds a loud, "WHOOO!" echoed around the concrete buildings and in swung the masked vigilante. A smirk graced the purple colored lips of the Black Cat. Despite her being utterly upset with the guy, the sight of him still made her 'purr' on the inside.

"Time to make a unexpected visit." She said out loud, leaping off the building and onto the thin, almost invisible spiderweb. Her claws jumped out of her fingertips and she sliced through the web. She watched with satisfactorily smile as Spider-Man suddenly was falling to the ground. He looked up in surprise to see what happened to his web string.

"Cat?" He called out, slightly shocked at seeing his on and off ally. Though, he wasn't quite sure what she was to him now, after the incident with her father back in the jail.

"Spider-Man!" Her lovely voice swooned, she shot out a cable and it stopped her free fall. Spider-Man did the same, since he didn't really feel like becoming a pancake on the streets below.

"W-what are you doing here?" He stammered slightly, he cursed the very sound of her voice. She knew just what to do to turn his insides into mush and drain all the blood from his brain.

"Does there have to be any reasons for my visit?" She asked innocently, already knowing he wouldn't buy it.

"Typically, yes." He answered, although it was unseen, he still raised a curious eyebrow. She was acting strange, considering last time he saw her she practically vowed to ruin his life.

"Oh Spidey, relax." She intertwined her leg with his, getting close to him as possible. Making sure her arm was wrapped securely around the wire, she used her other arm and placed a tender touch to one of his pectoral muscles.

"Cat..." Spider-Man warned, his heart was beating faster by the second, _since when did it get so hot out here? _He thought to himself. It already was a unpleasantly hot day, but right now, it was just completely unbearable.

"Would you believe me if I tracked you down just to see you?" Felicia's green eyes stared up at him, she was trying her best to not smirk. He looked like he was about to loose control.

"Uh... Maybe? No... Er, yes?" Peter stammered, he didn't know how to respond. She let out a small chuckle.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Felicia leaned her head in closer, her mouth was slightly open and she hovered just above the material on his mask. Her hot breath drove him crazy. Peter was fighting himself to not rip his mask off and attack her with kisses. He let out a lustful groan. He started to feel a dull tingling in the back of his head. _Spider-Sense... I have to clear my head. _The sense of danger was becoming stronger. With a hard push, and a whole lot of self control, he pushed himself away from the Black Cat and released his grip on the strand of webbing. He shot a web out and pulled himself to a building, using his feet to stop him from sliding down the glass surface of the windows. Peter escaped her grip in just the nick time to, she was just about to pull his mask off. She pouted and looked over at him with determination._  
_

"Was it something I said?" She called out teasingly.

"Look Kitty Cat, I don't know why your here, or what your trying to accomplish by doing this, but I have to go."

_Great, he feels threatened. _"B-" She was going to say something but he had vanished, trying to catch up to the cop cars. "Great. Just great. Now he's on to me." This was going to be a whole lot harder than she originally thought.


End file.
